Chapter 15: Caught Green-Handed
Tost's capital remains quite a trek away for the Shepherds, and they are exhausted. Julius: Are we almost there? I'm sick of walking. Green: Sorry, but it's still another couple of days. Julius: Ugh! Danica: Maybe you shouldn't have danced so hard last night, eh dad? Julius: Yeah, yeah, keep telling me about it... Danica: You push yourself too hard now that there's nobody to really stop you. Julius: Psh, do not. Anyway, how long until we get there, already? Green: Heh, don't worry. It'll go by in a flash. Julius: That's easy for you to say. You're riding on a wyvern. You don't have to walk. Green: Hey, I walk plenty. My wyvern needs her rest too. Julius: I haven't seen it... Green: Then you'll just have to take my word for it then, won't you? Chloe: Okay boys, that's enough. I need to talk to you, Green. Julius: *grumble grumble* royals and their fuckin' *mumble grumble* Danica: Dad, do you think you could leave the entertainment to Augustus tonight? Julius: No way. I have another routine to show off. Danica: Oh great... Okay. Green: What do you need? Chloe: I want to talk to you. We're almost at the capital. Have you decided yet? Green: I'm...working on it. Mason: Decided? What are we talking about? Chloe: Oh, right. You weren't here for our other discussions on the matter, Mason. I'll fill you in later. Green: Yeah, I still need some time. Chloe: How long have you been a part of the Shepherds? And this is still a conflict for you? Green: I'm sorry, Chloe. Chloe: It's fine. Just know you gotta decide fast. Green: I know... Chloe: Remember what I told you about my dad? Green: He still isn't a hundred percent okay with you dating a Tostian, I know. Chloe: You know what'll change his mind? If you do this. Green: Right. I'll work on it extra hard starting now. Chloe: Alright. You go do that. And I don't want to see you back without having decided. Green: Ha ha, roger captain. Mason: What was that? Chloe: Your father's going through something, and his decision could mean an awful lot. We should leave him to think until he's decided. Mason: Okay... Chloe: Right! I should explain... Green starts flying around the convoy, observing the Shepherds and paying attention to their interactions. The first thing he sees is the three newest, non-future child recruits interacting. Joanne: How's your training been going, Taylor? Taylor: It's going. Jimmy is incredibly patient with me. I'm not sure how I would have learned as much as I have without him. Joanne: Great! Well, if you have any other questions, feel free to come to me. I've recently been promoted to a Paladin, so I know plenty about horseback riding. Besides, maybe Frar's cavalry has some tips for you if Waydrn's method isn't good enough for ya. Daniel: Unlikely. I bet you Waydrn's cavalry will have Taylor at the forefront alongside Jimmy in no time. We're pretty good. Joanne: I believe you, but I bet I'm better. Daniel: I'm telling Jimmy you said that. Joanne: He'd accept the challenge! Green: That Joanne. She's always offering help to others. I wish I could be as open as her about this type of thing. And Taylor and Daniel are always working to better themselves. Good combination, that. The next sight that greets him is Heroi, walking by himself. Green: Hey Heroi, what are you doing all by yourself? Heroi: I'm not feeling like socializing today. Green: Oh, sorry to disturb you, then. Heroi: You could stay if you like. Green: Oh, well...I can do that for you. Heroi: You're nicer than you like to have people think you are, aren't you? Green: What do you mean? Heroi: You put on a tough-as-nails exterior, but you're just a huge softie, aren't you? I bet you'd come running if any of us cried for help. Green: Ha, any...well, most. Yeah, I guess I would. But that's what being in an army means, you know? Heroi: Oh, I know. I've missed working in groups like this. Green: Yeah? Heroi: Yeah. It's nice knowing that someone has your back. When you're a lone mercenary, you have to pick and choose who you trust very carefully. One wrong move means a sword in your back. But in a group with one similar goal, you can trust that your comrades will help you out of a pinch. Green: That makes sense. Suddenly, Minerva perks up and starts snarling. Heroi: Whoa...does your wyvern not agree with me or is he just pissy? Green: Oh no...she senses something. What is it, girl? Minerva starts leading Green away from Heroi. Green: Oh, well, I guess that's it for now. It was nice talking to you! Heroi: You too. As she nears her target, Minerva folds her wings in and lands on the ground, sniffing at the dirt and tracking her prey. Finally, she reaches what caused her to get angry, and it ends in her snarling at Aloasa. Aloasa: Whoa, hey there dragon-boy. How are you? Green: I'm sorry about her, Aloasa. Uh, don't try to pet her! Aloasa: What...? Green: She's kind of angry today for whatever reason. She wouldn't appreciate your hand. Aloasa: Oh, I'll be fine. I've spoken with Grimleal wyvern riders and their mounts always love me! Come here you pretty bo—AUGH! Minerva snaps at Aloasa's hand, nearly taking it off. He stumbles back, holding onto his wrist and watching in horror as the blood drips from his hand to the ground. He lets out a scream that brings several people to him. Grace: What's going o—oh my god! What happened? Aloasa: That beast nearly took my hand off! Grace: Green, how'd this happen? Green: She's angry today. I told him not to try to pet her, but he didn't listen. Aloasa: Kill it! Green: Don't you dare suggest that. She's my dedicated partner and she's not going anywhere. Sarah: I know Green and his wyvern personally, and I know they would never do such a thing to their teammate like this. I can vouch that it was probably Aloasa's fault. Green: A wyvern never bites unless provoked. Grace: Alright, I'll believe you. Someone go tell Knifez we're stopping for now. I need to pitch the med-tent. Together, Green and Sarah venture to the front of the pack to do just that. Sarah: So I was right, yeah? Green: Oh yeah. She just suddenly became very angry at Aloasa. I'm not sure what it was. Sarah: You know...mine's been doing that too. Our wyverns seem to think he reeks. Green: Minerva only acts like this in battle. And it's not a dark mage thing, because Mason doesn't cause her to do this. Sarah: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Green: I'm starting to... Sarah: Knifez! Knifez: What is it? Sarah: We need to stop. Grace has to pitch the med-tent. Our resident former-Grimleal got himself injured. Knifez: Of course he did. Alright, I'll call today's walk off. Justice: What an idiot, right dad? Knifez: Yep. Once the Shepherds have accepted that the march is being delayed, they start to attempt to rest. However, it doesn't take long to spot trouble over the horizon. Dakota: Everybody, there's a large group of Risen just up ahead. Joos: Any chance they haven't noticed us? Dakota: Nope, they're coming directly this way. Joos: Great. Okay guys. Prepare for battle. A groan sounds throughout the Shepherds. Knifez: Who's keeping an eye on our wounded while we go? Sarah: I will! Grace: ...What? Sarah: My wyvern's feeling sick today. We're not down to fight. I'll keep watch over Aloasa, though. Joos: That works. Grace, you're with us. Green: Do you have a plan? Sarah: I do. You kill a Risen that has an axe and bring them here. Make sure nobody sees you doing it. Green: I don't like the sound of this. Sarah: Aloasa can't be good news. If my wyvern and your wyvern both distrust him, he's got to be up to something. We need to do something before he betrays us and kills us all. Green: But you'll be killing a teammate! Sarah: I'll come up with a cover story. Just bring me a Risen with an axe. Green: Got it. He enters the battle and manages to sneak up on a Risen, stealthily embed an axe in its back, and sneak it away. He reaches the med-tent with the Risen in tow and drops it down in front of the tent. He hops off Minerva, tells her not to eat the corpse, and runs inside to see Sarah, shakily holding her axe at the ready and staring down a peacefully sleeping Aloasa. Green: You got it? Need me to do it? Sarah: No, I've got this. I've struck down plenty of Grimleal before. This won't be any different. Green: Alright. Anything else you need me to do? Sarah: Give me a lump. Green: ...What? Sarah: After I do the deed, hit me upside the head and hope it leaves a bruise. Then I'll be able to say the Risen got the drop on me. Green: Alright... Sarah: Green...please. Turn away. I don't want you seeing this. Green: Sure thing. He leaves the tent and winces when he hears the sound of axe cutting into flesh. Green: It's over now. Sarah leaves the tent and nods at Green. He hefts his axe and whacks her upside the head with it before returning to battle. Once he's back in the action, he watches the future children battle valiantly. Danica and Julius fight side-by-side, separating only so Julius can help Taylor out and then reuniting to double-team a Risen. Suddenly, Bella flies by. Bohl had decided to hitch a ride on her pegasus, so now the two are riding around the battlefield while Bella spears enemies she can get close to and Bohl flings spells at the ones farther away. Green: Great idea, Bella! Maybe I should do that. Bella: I recommend it! Makes things so much easier. He lands next to Mason, who's surprised to see him. Mason: Father, where did you run off to? Green: Just battling here and there. Wanna hop on? Mason: Will your wyvern trust me? Green: Of course she will. I've told her to. Climb on! Mason: Alright! He hops on and together, they go soaring around the battlefield, having a ball as they take down enemies together. Green: So how are you enjoying this time period? Mason: Oh, it's pretty great! The Risen are weaker and it's nice to have a bigger team. Well, some of them are weaker. This group's a bit stronger than the rest of this time's. Green: They do seem to be getting stronger... It is then that they hear a sound that causes Minerva to stop in her tracks. A scream echoes throughout the battlefield and sends chills down Green's spine. Green: Was...was that...? Mason: Mom! They quickly locate Chloe to see that she's been surrounded by Risen, who are attacking her faster than she can strike them down. The cause of her scream is immediately apparent in the form of an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She teeters atop her horse, starting to lose her balance. Green quickly locates the archer responsible. Green: Mason, there! Mason: Flux! The dark spell soars over everyone's head and hits the archer hard, reducing them to dust. Mason: Ha! Got 'em! Green: Okay, now let's get down there and save Chlo—ACK! Another arrow digs into Green's side and Mason looks down to see another archer preparing another arrow. Mason: You bastard! Have some death! He shoots another spell at the archer and takes it down, but the arrow has already done its damage. Green falls from Minerva's back, to the Risen-infested ground below. Mason: Father!! Green hits the ground hard and feels immense pain explode in his rib area. He lays on the ground and watches Mason lose control of Minerva overhead. In a panic, she flies away, Mason clinging onto her for dear life. He then turns his head to see the Risen closing in on Chloe, who has fallen off her horse. She does manage to stand though, and weakly throws spells whichever way she can. Unfortunately, she's quickly getting overwhelmed. Green: Chloe... Suddenly, Knifez and Justice jump into the fray, cutting down Risen and helping Chloe defend herself. Unfortunately, even the three of them start to struggle after a while. Green manages to stand, but the weight of his axe proves to be too much to bear, so he leaves it on the ground and is forced to simply watch the assault. Justice lets his guard down and somehow gets his leg cut by a lance. He falls off his pegasus and lands hard on his hands and knees. Knifez: Justice! Justice: I'm okay dad. Knifez kneels down by Justice's side and tries to tend to his wounds, but his moment of letting his guard down results in a Risen jumping after Chloe. She screams and attempts to hit it with a spell, but her tome is suffering from overuse and doesn't fire properly. She backs away just in time to dodge the Risen's swing, but falls to the ground. Knifez whirls around and runs to her aid as the Risen prepares to swing again. He jumps in between Chloe and her attacker just in time for the Risen's sword to cut open his chest. He screams and falls to the ground. The Risen kicks Knifez to the side and continues going after Chloe. Green: No, Chloe! Hands off, you bitch! Chloe: Green! She reaches out to him, but the Risen plunges its sword into her chest, entirely too close to her heart, and her eyes widen. Green: CHLOE! With a rush of adrenaline, Green grabs his axe off the ground and throws it at the Risen. It shatters what would have been a spine and caused the Risen to crumble to dust. He runs over to Chloe and cradles her in his arms. Green: Chloe, Chloe, stay with me. You'll be okay. Rachel! Grace! Somebody!! Chloe: Green... Green: Sh, don't talk. You'll just waste your energy. We'll get you a healer and you'll be fine. Chloe: No...I don't think I'm making it out of this one. Green: No, you will! Your dad will never forgive me if I let you die! Chloe: He'll understand... Green: Chloe, stay with us! Chloe: Remember...do what you know is right...please. Green: No! Come back! Chloe! Chloe!! With one last breath, all the life leaves Chloe's body, and Green holds her close, sobbing as he feels her body start to go cold. Knifez: I can't believe it... No, we can save her. He gets no response, as a healer and a bunny arrive on the scene. Jayde: I heard screaming, so I brought Rachel. Rachel: Oh no...this looks bad. Knifez: Get Chloe first. Me and Justice can deal. Green: Don't. Rachel: What? Green: Don't even bother trying. She's...she's gone. Rachel: Oh no... Knifez: No, she's fine. Chloe! Speak up! Talk to us Chloe. Urgh... Chloe! Chloe!! Then, the blood loss becomes too much for Green to bear, and he faints, wishing to never wake up again. ---- Green comes to in the med-tent hours later. In the waning sunlight, he spots Sarah, Justice, Knifez, Mason and Joos lounging around as well. Knifez is wearing bandages on his chest and Sarah has some wrapped around the top of her head. Joos' eyes are red and he's solemnly looking at the bed next to Green, which is odd because the bed next to him is empty. Green waves a bit to catch his attention and raises an eyebrow to question Joos' behavior. He takes a deep breath before answering. Joos: ...Chloe should be in that bed beside you. She should be recovering just fine, assuring us all that she'd be okay in that calming tone she takes when healing people. But she's not. She got overwhelmed and I didn't notice in time to save her. My own daughter got to her before I did. I'm a failure. Green: Wha... Knifez: It's alright, Joos. I was right there the entire time and I couldn't save her. I should shoulder the blame for this one. Green: Why do you both care? Knifez: What kind of question is that? She was one of us, and a very close friend to me. I have no right to say I'm as devastated as you are, but I'm up there. Joos: And it's my responsibility to keep our troops alive. Chloe was important to both our morale and health, and I just let her die... Mason: They've been helping me through this while you were asleep, dad... Justice: I am a good friend. Green: I see... Joos: We loved her too. Not as much as you, obviously, but you know. Green: Thanks, you guys. It helps knowing I'm not alone in this. Sorry about getting taken down like that. I should have known better. Joos: It's quite alright. You're alive and that's what matters. Green: Wait, what about Minerva? Mason: She's fine. I managed to calm her after we escaped from the battle. Green: Whew... Joos: But uh, there's one more thing... Green: What? Knifez: We've lost two soldiers today. Green: ...We have? Knifez: A Risen got the drop on Sarah while we were away. Aloasa's dead. Green: I see... Sarah: I'm sorry. I did my best. Joos: Today's been a rough day for all of us. Green: You got that right. So um, do any of you need to be in here still? Because if I can, I'd like some time with Mason alone, please. Sarah: I can do that. Joos: Definitely. Knifez: As you wish. Green: Your sentiments are appreciated, I assure you. We just need time as a family... Knifez: I understand, man. Let's go. Justice: Right. Mason: What is it, dad? Green: First of all, come here. But mind the injury. The first order of business consists of Green pulling Mason close for a hug. Together, in the privacy of the empty tent, the two cry on each other's shoulders. Green: You came all this way, and your mother died almost immediately. I'm so, so sorry. Mason: I'm sorry I couldn't come help. This is my fault too. Green: We're not fighting over this. Mason: Alright. Justice says we'll survive. But I'm not so sure. Green: I hope he's right. So your mother told you about that thing, right? Mason: Yes. Green: Okay, good. I'll need you to help me out with that, okay? Mason: Of course. Since mom can't, I'd be glad to help you out. Green: Good. I can think of one other person to ask for help as well. Let's hope she's up for cooperating. The next morning, Green is discharged from the med-tent and the march towards Tost's capital resumes. The first thing he does is find Bella. Green: Hey, can I talk to you, one noble to another? Bella: Sure. Bohl: May Bohl be of the accompanying you? Green: This is a private matter. Sorry, Bohl. Mason will keep you company, though. Bohl: Oh, marvelous! Mason: I will? I mean, of course I will. Bella: Alright Green, before you talk, I'd like to say I'm sorry about Chloe. If I was around, you bet I'd have helped out as best I could. Green: Thanks. It means a lot to me. Bella: I'd also like to say I've been through the same thing, so I'll be happy to help you in any way you need me to. Green: Thanks. I sort of need help right now, actually. Bella: Hm, yeah, I think I know what you mean. Green: You do? Bella: Yeah, Chloe told me a little bit about your predicament. Since I'm Tost's other noble, she thought I could help. Green: So you know what I'm about to ask. Bella: Yes. Green: So what do you think? Bella: ...I won't try to sway you one way or another. Just remember that our lives could depend on this decision, so make it wisely. Green: I'm trying my best, Bella. Bella: You are! Just...observe the Shepherds. Ask yourself if you can trust them. Make your decision by the time we get to the capital or else. I won't tell you which option is best, but I have faith that you'll do what's right in the end. Green: Thanks Bella. Bella: No problem. Green: Let me go do that. Mason, let's get going. Bohl: Aw, but Mason and me were having such a great time, shooting at the wind. Mason: Shooting the breeze. Bohl: Of course. After parting ways with Bella and Bohl. Green and Mason decide to continue where Green left off, observing the members of the Shepherds, next going to Kayla and Anna, who are currently buried deep in a conversation. Green: Do you two ever talk to anybody else beside each other? Anna: I do all the time. I've been making friends with Julius, Daniel and Chase and a few others. Green: I see...forgive me if I don't believe you. Anna: I didn't expect you to. Trust me though, it's happening. Mason: I believe her. Green: Uh, huh. And as for you, Kayla? Kayla: I've tried, but I'm really shy...I don't usually approach anyone, and people don't always approach me. Green: I see. Well, you work on that. Kayla: I can try... Green: Did you know Josh? Kayla: I did! Green: Then you know Josh tried his damnedest to make friends with everyone. Kayla: He did. He was such a nice guy and a very skilled mage. I miss him. Green: Me too. Anyway, you work on doing what Josh would have done, okay? The more friends you have, the tighter-knit we are as Shepherds. Kayla: Excellent point. Should I start with you...? Green: Oh, sorry. We have somewhere to be. Kayla: Oh. Another time then! Green: Absolutely! Mason: Now those two make a bit more sense, I guess. Green: It's natural to want to stick to what you know instead of venturing into new territory like that. Not sure what to think of Anna, though. Peddlers would say anything to make you buy something. Mason: Oh...I guess that is true! Green: But maybe she's telling the truth this time. I mean, it's not like she's selling me something. Mason: True. Alright then, who's next? Green's gaze falls on Sarah, Maggie, and Kelsie. He takes a deep breath and approaches them. Sarah: Oh, hello Green. Green: How's your head doing? Sarah: It's much better. How's your side? Green: I'm fine. But how's your head...doing? Sarah: ...Oh. I, uh, I'm fine. Really. Maggie: What? Is this some sort of double entendre I don't know about? Or is it Tostian code? Oh, I want a secret language! Kelsie: Do Manaketes have a language? Maggie: We have different roars that mean different things, but other than that, no. Want me to demonstrate the affectionate roar? Kelsie: I'd rather not. Don't want people panicking that you're suddenly turning into a dragon for no reason. Maggie: That's a good point. I guess I should start using my dragon form for more than just battles. Kelsie: Probably. I think your dragon form is pretty cool, so I'd be down for it. Sarah: It would definitely be interesting. Maggie: Sweet! I'll start working on that soon. Sarah: So Green, did you need anything? Green: Nah, just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sarah: Thanks. See ya later. Green: Later. Green and Mason depart and run into the trio of people Green was dreading to see the most. Mason: Yo, Spencer. Spencer: Oh, hey Mason. Sorry about Aunt Chloe. Green: No, I'm sorry about Chloe. DJ, this must be really difficult for you. DJ: It sucks. Me and Chloe grew up together, and I'm honestly having trouble wrapping my mind around the idea that she's gone... Green: I understand. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I should have been there to protect her. Chase: Hey Green, you shouldn't beat yourself up too bad about it. It's over now and there's no sense beating yourself up over it. That won't change anything. Green: You're right. DJ: Think of it this way. Whenever I would go through a break-up back in our younger days, Chloe would always tell me “don't be sad that it's over, be happy that it happened.” Maybe that applies to her life as well? Chase: Does that work applied that way? Green: Hm...I guess that makes sense. Thanks, DJ. DJ: Don't thank me, thank Chloe. Green: Oh, right...DJ? DJ: Yeah? Green: Can you maybe be there with me when I have to break the news to Chloe's father? DJ: Oh, absolutely. Chase: He still scares you, huh? Green: Oh, I'm terrified of the guy. Chase: Ha ha, understandable. DJ: I'll be there for ya. Maybe I'll bring my mom, since she's good at calming him down. Green: That sounds like a marvelous idea. Spencer: I think there may be a silver lining in all of this. Green: What is that? Spencer: Aunt Chloe survived in my timeline. She survived until the very end, when Grima attacked Frar's castle directly. Green: And...? Spencer: And well, maybe the fact that she's died here means that the timeline's changing. Maybe this time has a shot at not having to deal with Grima. Green: I...don't think that makes me feel any better. Spencer: I'm sorry. I never was good at this comforting thing. Green: It's okay. The fact that you tried means a lot to me. Chase: You'll make it through this, Green. We believe in you. Green: Thanks. Spencer: And the same goes for you too, of course, Mason. Mason: Oh good, I thought you had forgotten about me. Spencer: Nah, how could I? Mason: Dad, I'm gonna stick with Spencer for a while, okay? We're gonna talk a bit about how mom was in our time. Green: You do that. Chase: You can stick with us too, you know. Green: No, I have something I've got to do. I'll be back, though. DJ: Have fun! Green: I'll try. Next, he happens upon Dakota. Green: Hey, it's rare to see you by yourself these days. Dakota: Ha, you think so? Green: Yeah! For a while now you've been spending less time alone. Dakota: Yeah. I figured it'd be nice to start making some friends. It's been working pretty well. Everyone needs their time alone, though. I'm just glad I've finally learned enough about the bow to stop needing to stick next to Pika all the time. Green: Was Sam getting suspicious? Dakota: What? No, he's not like that. Other people were getting ideas though. That merchant girl? She's really into pairing people together. It gets weird after a while. Green: Sounds like it. Dakota: How are you, Green? Green: Me? Dakota: Yeah. I...well, we all heard about Chloe. So how are you holding up? Green: Right. Well, I'm gonna tough it out. No time for tears now. Those can wait until this whole mess is over. Dakota: Good mindset, I guess. I'm not very good at talking to others, but if you ever need it, I'm here. Green: Wow, thanks for the offer... I'll leave you to yourself now. Dakota: See ya, Green. Green: Hmm, for being the best thief in the Shepherds, he's really cool once you make the effort to talk to him. I think I've almost...oh hey, what's this? You two look like a duo that should be a trio. Florence: I know, right?! Janice just keeps running off! Jimmy: She doesn't have to spend time with us if she doesn't want to. Florence: But she came back to save us! Inconsiderate. Rude. What kind of princess is she, anyway? Jimmy: Hey, give her a break. I think she's just going through a lot. Green: I'll try to talk to her for you, how's that? Florence: Thanks, Green. You're a doll! Green: I know, I know. It doesn't long at all to track down Janice, who's hanging out with her cousin Justice. Janice: Hey Green. Justice: Hi Green. Green: Janice, I've been looking for you. Janice: What is it? Are you here to give me wyvern care tips? Because I know every one under the sun. Green: Nah, nothing like that. I've actually been wondering...what is it about your parents that you don't like? Janice: Ugh, it's a long story. I'd rather not share it with people who aren't family or involved. Sorry. Green: It's alright. I understand. Just one more question though...Florence wasn't...like, I understand she was a bad mom, but what...kind of bad? Janice: Just overbearing. Why? Green: No reason. Justice: ...Were you asking if Auntie Flo as a bad guy? Green: What? Psh... Janice: Oh, like that... Justice: Auntie Flo wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, she would, but she wouldn't hurt a Shepherd. Or anyone on her side for that matter. Green: I see. Janice: Can I tell you a secret, Green? Green: What? Janice and Green fly their wyverns above Justice, out of his earshot so they can converse. Janice: I understand what you're asking. The traitor isn't my mother. Green: There's a traitor? Janice: Yes...Only me, Spencer and...one other know who it is. Green: Who? Janice: Well, that's the thing. We've been talking it over and...they don't seem at all like they were in the old timeline. We're not sure, but we're starting to think the traitor isn't who it was in our time. That could mean either it's someone else or nobody's the traitor here. Green: What could have caused such a drastic change? Janice: None of us know. Green: Very interesting. And that helps a lot...Hm. Janice: I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty it wasn't my mom though. Green: Who was it in your time? Janice: I...I'm not sure I can tell you. I don't want you suspecting anyone and losing faith in them just for them to not end up being the traitor. We're keeping a close eye on them though, so don't you worry about any surprises. Green: Okay then. Thanks for the heads up. Now let's head back down. Janice: Say, what's with your wyvern's jewelery? Green: What? Janice: She has a strange necklace. Green: Oh yeah, that. It's just some décor. It's a silver choker with jewels embedded in it. She likes it, and I think it makes her look more intimidating. Janice: Cool, cool. Justice: Hey again, guys. What were you guys talking about? Janice: Oh, nothing. Justice: Are you sure? Janice: Absolutely. Justice: Okay. Hey Janice, want me to cut your hair? It's looking a bit ragged. The stupid bandana doesn't help, but that thing's practically glued to your head. I can work around it though. Janice: You know...when we're done walking, I'd like that. Justice: Yay! Cousin bonding time! And with that, Green wraps up his observation of the Shepherds for the day, with dark thoughts spiraling in his mind. A traitor? Janice spoke as if the traitor was still alive, so was it not Aloasa? Did Sarah kill him for no reason? Was Chloe's death karma's way of showing Green that assisting in the murder wasn't right? Soon after his conversation with Janice, the sun starts to set and the Shepherds set up camp for the night. Knifez: Alright everyone. Tost's capital is a half a day's march away. I'm thinking that if we get up bright and early, we could make it there before noon. So everyone get to sleep early. We'll be heading out at the asscrack of dawn. Later, in their tent, Green and Mason prepare to sleep. Mason: So...have you decided? Green: I think I have...I'll wait until we're at the capital to tell for certain, though. Mason: Alright. We'll sleep on it then. I believe in you, dad. Green: We're sleeping on cots, not it. Mason: Wow, for a second there I thought you were Augustus. Green: Ha ha, fooled ya. At around noon the next day, just as Knifez predicted, the Shepherds at last reach the capital of Tost. Once they're in the castle, Bella runs off into the castle and leaves the rest of the group near the entrance. Knifez: Aren't you going to go with her, Green? Green: Nope. Sam: Why not? Pika: Do you now know where to look or...? Dakota could help. Bohl: I would be helping as well, but the version of this place I'm familial with is probably different. My mom knows better than any body, I think. Green: No, it's alright. I'll explain it all here soon. Thanks to the both of you, though Signele: Just remember, I can hear if you're lying or not. Joos: You remind us all plenty...Besides, why would Green lie to us about anything? Signele: Because this is kind of a big deal? Green: Your trust in me is astounding, really. Joos: Don't take it personally, she's a bit paranoid. Sam: Yeah, a bit. Pika: Don't be so uptight, Signele. You can trust us. We're a tight-knit group of elite warriors and we all have each other's backs. I've been a member for years and I can tell you that's never been more true than right now. Sam: Somehow, impossibly, we're all even closer than when we were a small force. The variety in units brings a lot more to the table, both tactically, friendship-wise, and culturally. There's a bit of everywhere in us. Green: You're right. Knifez: Is everything okay, Green? Green: I'm alright. I've been going through a lot lately, and it's about time for that all to come to fruition. As they wait for Bella, Green's mind does a mental recollection of everything he'd witnessed the past few days. He takes rollcall of everybody in the Shepherds, remembers all of their conversations he watched or participated in, and some of the encouragement he received echoes in his mind. ''Bella: I won't tell you which option is best, but I have faith that you'll do what's right in the end.'' ''Mason: I believe in you, dad.'' ''Chloe: Do what you know is right.'' With a nod, he looks up to see Bella storming into the main hall with her arms crossed. Bella: Green, I couldn't find it. I thought it was hidden somewhere and that area's empty. Any ideas? Knifez: Green? Green: Everyone relax. I know exactly where the gemstone is hidden. It wasn't in the castle at all. Bella: What? Silently, Green hops off his wyvern and turns her around. With a pat of her head, he assures her everything is alright. He kneels down and plucks a green stone from her choker. He stands straight and offers the gemstone to Knifez. Green: This is the gemstone you're looking for, Knifez. Knifez: Wait, what? You mean to tell me it was with you the whole fucking time? Green: Yes. I knew you wouldn't enjoy this. I had to be a hundred percent certain I could trust the Shepherds to use it correctly. And now I am. Knifez: And it took you until we got all the way here? Green: I'm sorry. It did take a while, and I wasn't even sure I was going to give it to you until just now. The Forum Emblem is a powerful asset, but it could also be a devastating weapon of destruction. You can't just trust its powers to anybody. Knifez: Granted... Green: But...after watching everyone interact, seeing you guys be so supportive of me and my struggles, and watching you risk your life to save Chloe's... Knifez of Waydrn, I trust you fully and completely with that Forum Emblem. And the Shepherds will stand by you no matter what. With a nod, Knifez snaps the gemstone into the emblem, making three total. Knifez: Alright. Three down, two to go. Sorry I was getting snippy at you there, Green. Green: You had every right to be. Sam: Now that the hug-fest is over and I've suitably barfed... Green: Cute. Sam: Where do we go from here? We have no leads left. Florence: Not true. I remember something in May's will mentioning a gem. We should head back to Waydrn's capital next. Knifez: Sounds heavenly. Grace: Wait, the capital of Waydrn? Then that means...! Augustus: I get to meet my dad! The George-Augustus reunion is'' happening'', baby! Woo hoo! Knifez: Ha ha, well... Seems like that's where we're headed. Everyone move out! As a groan sounds throughout the Shepherds' ranks, Green smiles. He takes one last look around his comrades...no, his friends, and nods to himself. Bella: You finally did it. Now let's hope you made the right choice. Mason: I think he did. Green: I'm certain I did. The Shepherds are truly a force unlike any I've ever seen, and they're all unique. Maybe if someone else was at the head, the Forum Emblem wouldn't be in the right hands, but Knifez knows what he's doing. I'm glad I made the decision to come with these guys. Even after all this hardship. Sam: Are you still trying to make me barf back there? Get a move on, nobles! Green: ...Cute. > CHAPTER 16: TREACHERY < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Green. Wyvern Lord. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A neervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story